


i'll see you in my dreams

by talk_too_much



Series: dreaming of you [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Realization of Feelings, not really but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talk_too_much/pseuds/talk_too_much
Summary: In which Buck finds himself inexplicably married to his best friend, but it’s fine, he’s figuring it out.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: dreaming of you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646854
Comments: 23
Kudos: 522





	i'll see you in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> y’all ever have an idea that just Will Not leave you alone? yeah well, this is that

Buck didn’t know how he got here. One second they were out on a call pulling the last couple people from the second floor of an apartment building that caught on fire, the next he was back at the firehouse standing over the stovetop looking down at a pancake that he was pretty sure needed to be flipped.

“Morning, baby,” he heard a voice say, just before lips were pressed against his cheek and gone in the next second. Buck’s mouth fell open when his brain finally made the connection that the voice and lips belonged to _Eddie_ . He didn’t even have time to voice the _what the fuck_ that was on the tip of his tongue before Eddie was grabbing a pancake off the plate next to him and walking back downstairs saying something about Christopher having a sleepover at his friend’s that night and going to do inventory.

He was still staring after him, unmoving, when Hen walked up to the stovetop.

“Buck? Buck! The pancake is burning.” She said, grabbing the spatula from Buck’s hand and throwing the pancake in the trash.

“I thought Bobby was teaching you how to cook,” she frowned at him, reaching over to turn the burner off.

Buck finally shook himself out of his state of shock. “Hen? Eddie just kissed me and called me baby.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, spouses do that sometimes. Are you feeling okay?” she asked, pressing a hand to his forehead.

Buck swatted her hand away, eyes widening as he caught sight of the gold band on his left ring finger. He stared down at it for a few seconds. _A wedding ring? Spouse? Did she just say Eddie was his husband?_

“Buck? You good?” Hen asked again.

Buck tore his eyes away from his hand, clearing his throat and offering her a weak smile. “Yeah, I guess it still feels like a dream sometimes.”

Hen rolled her eyes but she was smiling as she turned away.

Buck’s phone chimed, he dug it out of his pocket and saw a text from Maddie asking what day they wanted to come over for dinner, but that wasn’t what caught his attention. He swiped the notification away, eyes taking in the phone’s background. It was him and Eddie on what he assumed was their wedding day. They were both in dark suits standing in the middle of what looked like a garden at dusk that was teeming with white string lights, their matching rings reflecting the flash back at the camera. Buck was carrying Christopher who had his arms wrapped around Buck’s neck, they were both grinning from ear to ear. He shifted his attention over to where Eddie was standing next to them with an arm hooked around Buck’s waist, looking at the two of them with pure adoration on his face. He felt his chest tighten with an emotion he couldn’t name as he ran a thumb over the picture. _They look happy_ , he mused.

The shrill sound of the alarm ringing had him quickly pocketing his phone and sprinting down the stairs, thankful for something else to focus his attention on. He met Eddie’s gaze as he hauled himself into the truck and buckled his seatbelt, suddenly he was hyper-aware of his heartbeat thrumming steadily faster, he swallowed and tried to suck in a deep breath, something told him it was going to be a long day. 

They settled into a familiar rhythm, working with Eddie was always easy, they’d perfected this song and dance a long time ago. It was almost second nature to communicate through raised eyebrows and half-smiles. It was like they were on each other’s radar, a part of their brain constantly registering where the other was, keeping them in the same orbit.

To the untrained eye, it would seem no different than usual, the team as a whole was a well-oiled machine and they all knew there wasn’t any time for distractions. Eddie mostly kept a respectable distance, but that didn’t stop him from occasionally trailing a hand against the small of Buck’s back as he squeezed past him in a narrow alleyway to get supplies from the truck as they treated someone who fell trying to jump across the buildings, or resting a hand on his shoulder as Cap read their daily brief, or setting a hand on his thigh, a touch too high to be just friendly, as they drove off towards a report of a fire at a gas station.

Every touch, no matter how brief, caught him off guard and almost startled him, which made Eddie frown slightly before retracting his hand. Part of Buck was relieved, the other part itched to reach for his hand and place it back where it was. He very intentionally didn’t think about what that latter part meant. Eddie touched him like it was the most natural thing in the world, like it was familiar, like he knew all the spots made just for his hand. It made something flutter in his chest and tied his stomach in knots.

When they finally made it back to the station Buck stood in the shower and let the warm water run over his head and shoulders, washing away a day’s worth of soot and sweat. He stared down at the ring on his finger, it was like there was a question buzzing underneath his skin, one he didn’t know the answer to, but one he desperately wanted to figure out. 

He was still staring down at it as he stood in front of his locker, meaning to grab a fresh t-shirt, when Eddie walked in, jeans slung low on his hips, droplets of water still clinging to his chest despite the towel hanging over his neck. Buck felt his mouth go dry. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Eddie without a shirt, not by a long shot, but something about the easy affectionate touches throughout the day had him on edge. He quickly slipped on his t-shirt and shut his locker, flashing a half-smile at Eddie as he left the room.

The end of their shift found everyone at the dinner table passing bowls of spaghetti and breadsticks around. It was a good day, the laughter and jokes came easily. Buck looked around and smiled, sure he loved the part of the job that was adrenaline, running into burning buildings, saving people’s lives, helping people, but getting to share a meal with some of his favorite people was a close second. By then, he’d almost gotten used to Eddie’s brief affectionate touches, he hardly jumped when Eddie slung an arm over the back of his chair and when Eddie leaned into his space and took his chin in his hand to wipe a smudge of pasta sauce from the edge of his mouth, Buck flushed but didn’t pull away, instead flickering his eyes down to Eddie’s mouth at the proximity which, judging by the smirk that pulled on the corner of his lips, Eddie noticed as he released him and went back to eating and listening to Chim’s story. 

Once everything was cleaned up and they were packed up and ready to go, Eddie offered his hand to where Buck was sitting on the bench in front of their lockers. Buck stared for a second, zeroing in on the gold band that matched the one he was wearing, he looked up at Eddie who was staring back expectantly, a slight smile on his lips. Buck let out a breath. He took his hand. 

The ride back to the house was easy, being alone with Eddie always was. They talked about Chris’ surfing lessons and how Abuela was doing, made bets on when Chim and Maddie were going to finally tie the knot and on how much Bobby was gonna cry when he and Athena dropped May off at college, and before he knew it, Eddie was pulling into the driveway. Eddie unlocked the door and as Buck followed him over the threshold the only thing he could think was _homehomehome_.

He knew his way around Eddie’s house, he’d lost track of how many hours, days, weeks he’d spent there over the years. He trailed his fingers over the framed pictures that featured a rotating cast of Christopher, Eddie, and himself along with their friends and family as he walked towards Eddie’s room. He immediately went for the drawer he knew Eddie kept his sleep clothes in, familiar to him from having one too many beers and staying the night on the couch on more than one occasion, changing out of his jeans into a worn pair of sweatpants that said _Army_ down the side in faded letters before making his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Eddie joined Buck after a minute, dressed in plain black joggers and one of Buck’s oldest LAFD t-shirts from training, gently bumping his hip as he grabbed his toothbrush. They brushed their teeth side-by-side in silence, Eddie casting the occasional glance at Buck through the mirror. 

The door of the bedroom clicking shut was deafening. Buck was mentally steeling himself to walk up to the bed and slip underneath the covers like it was no big deal, like he did it all the time when Eddie caught his hand, preventing him from moving further into the bedroom.

He brought a hand up to cup his neck, forcing Buck to meet his gaze.

“Hey, what’s up with you? You’ve been kinda weird all day.”

Buck coughed, eyes darting around as he struggled to form an acceptable answer.

“I’m good. Just kinda wound up, you know? Long day,” He replied after a minute, offering a tight smile.

“You’re sure?” Eddie asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it,” Buck said, squirming a little under his scrutiny.

Eddie stared at him for a little while longer before deciding he believed him and dropped his voice to a whisper. “Well, in that case… you know there are a few things I could think of that would help you relax,” Eddie said, stepping closer to trail his lips over Buck’s neck, pressing fleeting kisses along whatever skin he could reach.

“How many times has that line worked for you, Diaz?” Buck asked, breath catching in his throat.

He was torn between taking a step back to put some distance between them so he could breathe again and closing the remaining couple of inches between their bodies because wherever Eddie was touching him felt like it was on fire in the best way possible.

He felt Eddie smile against his neck. “On you? I’m batting a thousand.” 

Buck chuckled, somehow he believed it.

“Buck, let me take care of you,” Eddie whispered as gently nipped at the sensitive skin beneath his ear while his hands wandered, running down Buck’s chest, inching under the hem of his t-shirt and eventually wrapping around his waist as Eddie tugged him closer.

Buck tried and failed to suppress a shiver. 

He pulled back just far enough so that he could look into Eddie’s eyes, searching for answers, anything to point him in the direction he was supposed to go, but all he saw was _want_ and _longing_ and something else, something that felt so intimate he almost felt like he shouldn’t be witnessing it. But then it struck him: this was _Eddie_ , his best friend, one of his favorite people in the entire world, he _knew_ Eddie, he _trusted_ Eddie, he’d follow him wherever he wanted to go and he knew he’d keep him safe. He knew he was standing at the precipice of a cliff from which he knew there’d be no coming back from. His eyes flickered down to where Eddie’s tongue had darted out to wet his lips as he made his choice.

He jumped.

“Yeah, okay.”

The first touch of Eddie’s lips against his own almost knocked the breath from his lungs. It was like he was taking the first gulp of air after drowning. It was like coming home and sleeping in his own bed after being away for a week. It was like a key slotting into place and unlocking a door. It was everything falling into place and feeling _right_ for the first time in ages. It was the culmination of everything, every lingering glance, every hug that lasted half a second too long, every inside joke, every butterfly floating around his ribs when Eddie focused his full attention on him, this was _it_.

Eddie’s hand came up to cup his jaw, angling Buck’s head to allow himself more room to lick into his mouth, steadily taking him apart kiss by kiss. He was only half aware of the bitten-off gasps that Eddie was swallowing up with his own mouth.

Buck lost himself in the wet slide of Eddie’s tongue, again and again and again. The scrape of stubble against his cheek was unfamiliar but not unwelcome. He allowed himself to be backed up and maneuvered towards the bed and pressed into the pillows. With Eddie a steady weight on top of him, knees on either side of his body, one hand clutching at the bedding by his head the other snaking down his chest to reach for the hem of his t-shirt and tugging it over Buck’s head, seemingly desperate to feel bare skin. His breath hitched as Eddie gently ran his fingernails down his side.

“I know, I know, you’re ticklish,” Eddie said, huffing out a breath of laughter as he sucked a slight bruise into the delicate skin of Buck’s neck, low enough to be hidden by the collars on their uniforms. 

“Hickies, really? What are we, like, sixteen?” Buck gasped out, words a contrast to where his hand was buried in the hair at the nape of Eddie’s neck, keeping him exactly where he was. 

“Shut up, I know you like seeing them in the mirror afterward,” he replied, sitting back up a little bit and pressing a thumb to the faint mark, apparently pleased with his handiwork.

Buck ran his hands over the joggers stretched tight over his thighs. Part of him thought maybe this should feel scary or daunting, but as he looked up to where Eddie was straddling him, cheeks and ears flushed pink, lips reddened and kiss-bitten, being scared was the furthest thing from his mind. He _wanted_. He wanted Eddie, wanted to be the one to wring gasps and groans from his throat, wanted to be the reason that his breaths were coming faster, wanted to see him lose a fraction of the control he always held on so tightly to. 

Buck sat up, the movement positioning Eddie squarely in his lap as he tugged him down for another kiss, one that was slower, softer, compared to the frantic kisses from before. He reveled in the plush give of his lips, the sharp inhalations of breath when he gently took his lower lip between his teeth and immediately soothed it with a swipe of his tongue. Eddie was squirming in his lap, breath leaving him in a rush when he was met with Buck hard beneath him. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Buck’s while he chewed at his bottom lip.

“When am I gonna stop wanting you so bad? You drive me crazy,” he whispered, groaning when Buck’s hands found his hips and pulled him down firmly against him. 

“Never, if I have any say about it,” Buck answered, words tumbling from his mouth without a second thought. He was shocked to find that it was the truth. He wanted this, wanted Eddie, for as long as he’d have him. His hands found the hem of Eddie’s shirt and tugged it over his head. Wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist, he flipped their positions so that Eddie was laying down against the pillows, breath punched from his lungs at the manhandling. Buck held himself up on all fours above him, grinning as he noticed Eddie’s eyes darkening. He gave Eddie a quick kiss before his mouth worked it’s way down his neck, gently nipping at the firm expanse of his chest, lips trailing down his stomach and finally sucking a bruise into the skin just above the drawstring of his pants that had Eddie panting and clutching at his shoulders. He always knew that Eddie was objectively handsome, but having him laid out under him, seeing him gasp, feeling his muscles flutter under his touch was heady and intoxicating. Buck wasn’t sure if he’d ever get enough of it.

“Please,” Eddie breathed.

He pulled his pants down far enough so that Eddie could kick them off. Reaching out he took Eddie’s firm length in his hand, giving it a few experimental tugs as he watched Eddie grasp at the sheets beneath him, eyes wide and glassy, teeth closed around his bottom lip. Suddenly, Buck wanted to taste, wanted to see just how good he could make Eddie feel. He gave a cursory lick to the tip, intently watching Eddie’s reactions as he squeezed his eyes shut and threaded his fingers through Buck’s hair.

Emboldened, Buck wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue as one hand stroked up and down the length. The other snaked down to stroke himself through his joggers as he tried to take the edge off of his own arousal, he groaned at the relief, the vibrations of his throat tearing a gasped out “Christ” from Eddie’s lips.

Buck hummed as he took him further into his mouth, tongue diligently working the sensitive spot underneath the crown of his head and hand continuing to stroke what his mouth couldn’t reach. He opened his eyes to look up at Eddie who immediately let out a breath and dropped his head back down onto the pillow.

“Close,” he warned, hips gently rocking up into the wet heat of Buck’s mouth. Buck nodded as best as he could as he redoubled his efforts, bobbing up and down and speeding up the movements of his hand. He felt Eddie’s fingers tighten in his hair as he gasped out “ _Fuckfuckfuck_ ” and spilled into Buck’s mouth. Buck swallowed and coughed a little but continued to gently work Eddie through the aftershocks before he got too sensitive and was hauled up for a searing kiss. Eddie licked into his mouth, groaning at the taste of himself on Buck’s tongue.

“I was supposed to be the one taking care of you,” he panted when they parted.

Buck dragged his thumb over Eddie’s bottom lip before replying. “You’re always taking care of me.”

Eddie rolled his eyes but smiled into another kiss before pushing at Buck’s shoulder to get him to lay down so he was once again nestled against the pillows. Eddie made quick work of pulling off his sweats and teasing him with open-mouthed kisses along his length. 

“I’m not gonna last long,” Buck hissed as Eddie sealed his lips around the tip. Eddie looked up at him, eyes glinting mischievously. Buck barely had a chance to mumble “ _Fucking eyelashes_ ” before Eddie was sinking down his entire length, nose brushing the soft blonde curls at the base. Buck saw stars as he squeezed his eyes shut at the intense pleasure of being completely enveloped in the tight, wet, heat of Eddie’s mouth. Eddie pulled off, swirling his tongue around the tip before sinking back down. Buck moaned long and low, hands flying up and burying themselves in the short crop of hair on Eddie’s head, hips itching to thrust forward. Eddie caught his attention with a tap to Buck’s hip, just the sight of Eddie looking up at him, mouth red and stretched tight over him was almost enough to send him over the edge, but Eddie just nodded. Buck tentatively thrust his hips forward and back out before tightening his grip on Eddie’s hair and thrusting once, twice and coming down Eddie’s throat, mouth falling open as the breath left his lungs all at once. 

“Holy fucking shit,” he gasped, head falling back down on the pillows. He tossed an arm over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Eddie chucked, pressing feather-light kisses into Buck’s skin as he made his way up his body until he reached his mouth, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, before he collapsed next to Buck on his stomach, snuggling into the pillow.

They laid there in comfortable silence for a while as Buck’s breathing evened out. Once he no longer felt like he was coming apart at the seams, he shifted onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow to look at Eddie.

“When were you sure… about us? That it would work out?” Buck finally asked, voice rough and barely above a whisper as he reached out and traced patterns over Eddie’s bare shoulder.

Eddie shifted onto his side to face him, taking in a deep breath before answering.

“It was after that apartment fire on La Brea, you were right behind me and the floor collapsed. I remember yelling your name and when you didn’t answer… I was terrified. I handed the little girl I was carrying to Chim and jumped down after you.” He lifted his hand, resting it on the curve of Buck’s neck, thumb skimming along his jawline. “I dragged your ass out of there with Bobby chewing me out the entire time over the radio for being so reckless, but when you opened your eyes, I was so relieved and I just knew. I knew I didn’t want to do this without you. Not if I could help it.” He took another breath. “I wasn’t sure in what… capacity you’d have me. But I knew as long as I had you and Chris with me, I’d be okay.” His mouth spread into a slow smile, eyes crinkling around the corners. “And as it turns out, there's a lot of ways in which you'd have me.”

Buck laughed then, shoving his shoulder away, before immediately pulling him back in so that his head rested against Buck’s chest, his arm coming up and around scratching lightly up and down Eddie’s back. Eddie sighed, shifting infinitesimally closer.

“Yeah, well. It ended up working out pretty well. _We_ ended up working out pretty well, didn’t we?” Uncertainty still laced his voice.

Eddie hummed happily in agreement, wrapping an arm around Buck’s waist and pressing a kiss to his chest.

“Yeah. We did. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow’s our day off and I promised Christopher we’d take him to the beach after we picked him up.”

He listened to Eddie’s breaths as he drifted off. Buck took that opportunity to drink him in, long eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks, hair that was usually carefully styled falling over his forehead. He rubbed his thumb over the slight furrow between his eyebrows, _of course he even worries in his sleep_ , he thought.

With Eddie a heavy, comforting weight on top of him, Buck slept.

\---

Buck woke up feeling more well-rested than he had in years. They’d shifted during the night so that Eddie was curled around his back, arm tossed over his waist, breath tickling the back of his neck. Buck turned over, looking at Eddie and running his hand through his hair. Eddie’s eyes slowly blinked open, lips curling up in an easy smile.

“Morning, baby,” Eddie said, voice gravelly as he pulled Buck closer.

Buck smiled, he felt giddy. He still couldn’t make sense of how he found himself here, but part of him couldn’t believe that in any reality he was allowed to have this, allowed to see Eddie sleep-warm and soft, allowed to wake up in his arms. “Morning.”

They traded lazy kisses for a while before Eddie dragged them into the shower to get ready for the day.

Buck beamed when they picked up Christopher and he immediately came up to wrap his arms around Buck’s waist and started telling him all about the fun he had. He helped buckle him into the backseat and just like that, they were off.

Thinking about how lucky he was to have Chris in his life was something Buck did often, but as they drove down the coast with the windows rolled down and he listened to him laughing in the backseat over a joke Eddie told him, he couldn’t help but to reach over and thread his fingers with Eddie’s, heart stuttering when he grinned and brought his hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. In that moment, he was sure there wasn’t anybody in the world who was luckier than him.

\---

Buck thought there had to be a word for the warmth that blossomed under his chest as he watched Eddie wading in the waves with Christopher, or when Chris asked him to help build a moat around his sandcastle or bury Eddie in the sand, or when he caught Eddie looking at him so fondly over a sandwich that was probably more sand than lunch meat before he flushed and looked away with a smile still tugging at the corner of his lips, or when Chris gave him his favorite seashell find of the day, or when Eddie’s hand easily slipped into his own, wedding ring catching the golden afternoon sun as they gathered up their towels and walked back to the car, he thought maybe it was something like love.

\---

The next day was back to work as usual, they dropped Christopher off at Carla’s before heading over to the firehouse. Buck didn’t dare think it, much less say it, but the day was slow. The only call that morning had come from a frantic mother who took their eyes off their child for two seconds and had somehow found them sitting up in the branches of a tree, too scared to climb back down. They’d been back at the firehouse in 30 minutes. He was wiping down the ladder truck with a cloth when the alarm sounded and he overheard dispatch calling for all available units to respond to an apartment fire at the corner of Broadway and Olympic Boulevard. _All available units_ _was never a good sign_ , he thought as he buckled himself into his seat.

The fire was burning in full force when they got to the scene. They only had a few minutes to decide if the building was still structurally sound before Eddie, Chim and himself were gearing up and heading up to the fifth floor where they had reports of a mother and her son trapped in their bathroom. 

They found them in the bathtub, clinging to each other buried under wet towels. They barely had time to slip oxygen masks over their faces when Bobby’s voice came over the radio telling them to get out of there. Double time. They moved down the hallway as fast as they could with Chim carrying the little boy and Buck and Eddie practically dragging his mother between them. They’d just made it to the staircase when his mind distantly registered the telltale sound of the floor creaking underneath his boots over the roar of the fire half a second too late, he only had enough time to look up and see the terror displayed on Eddie’s face through his mask before he was shoving both of them towards the stairwell as he fell through the floor. He distantly registered Eddie yelling his name before he was enveloped in heat and smoke and ash and his whole world went black. 

\---

Buck came back to his body in increments. First was the steady beeping he recognized as a heart monitor, next was the sharp smell of industrial-strength cleaners, he blearily opened his eyes, quickly taking stock of what looked like a standard hospital room with Eddie sleeping sitting in a chair by his bed in what looked like a wildly uncomfortable position. _It was a dream_ , he thought. Emotions warred inside him, logically he knew he should be relieved, but he couldn’t shake the ache in his chest as he inspected his bare left hand. He shifted his gaze towards Eddie, his clothes were rumpled, there were dark circles underneath his eyes and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in days, there was the ever-present furrow between his eyebrows. He wanted to reach over and smooth it out. 

As if he could feel his stare, Eddie stirred, blinking the sleep from his eyes. When he realized that Buck was awake and looking back at him he grinned.

“Hey,” he whispered, leaning forward towards the bed and resting his elbows on his knees.

“Hey.”

“Nice of you to finally join us.”

“How long was I out?”

“Three days.”

“What happened?”

“Apartment fire. The second floor collapsed and you fell through, you hit your head pretty hard.”

“You went after me, you dragged me out.”

“Yeah. I did. You remember?”

“No, just seems like something you’d do.”

Eddie chuckled. Buck couldn’t stop looking at him, even exhausted and haggard his mind registered he was still obnoxiously good-looking.

“You look like shit,” Buck said, finally.

“Bold of you to insult the man who’s been keeping a candlelight vigil by your bedside for 72 hours, Buckley.”

“I don’t see any candles. Not a single one.”

“Metaphorical candles.”

Buck cracked a smile. “Why’d you stay? I bet Maddie, Hen, Chim or Bobby, even Athena probably would’ve taken a shift.”

Eddie coughed and looked away. _Was that a blush on his cheeks? Probably not_ he decided. He was pretty sure he was still concussed. 

“They offered… but I was scared.” He whispered, finally, avoiding Buck’s stare. “I couldn’t _do_ anything except _be_ here, for you, when you woke up. So, that’s what I did. Besides, Chris was worried, too. He was here most of the time that he wasn’t at school, he just wanted to be with you.” 

Buck’s heart clenched. “Where is he?”

Eddie scrubbed a hand over his face as he turned around to glance at the clock on the wall. Two in the morning. “Hopefully asleep at Abuela’s at this hour.”

Buck nodded. He’d see everyone in the morning.

Eddie cleared his throat, “I, uh, should probably give Maddie a call and let her know you’re awake. She’s been worried sick… we all have.”

Buck caught his hand as he made a move to stand. 

“In a minute. Can you just… stay here for a minute? Please?” Buck didn’t know where that came from, he should probably be embarrassed and would blame it on the pain meds if asked about it, but all he knew was that he wanted Eddie close for just a little while longer. 

Eddie finally met his gaze and his features softened, he smiled and Buck’s heart fluttered. He scooted the chair close enough so that he could lean forward and pillow his head on his arms that rested on the edge of the bed while still holding Buck’s hand. 

“Yeah, okay. I’m not going anywhere,” he said, squeezing Buck’s hand, he kept his eyes trained on Buck until his blinks started getting longer and longer.

He rubbed his thumb over Eddie’s hand as his own eyelids got progressively heavier. Buck believed him.


End file.
